FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a closure for a container, comprising a lower closure part and a screw cap, wherein the lower closure part can be connected to a container opening by a base element. The closure has a pouring spout with external threads, on which the screw cap comprising a cap bottom and cap shell having interior threads can be screw-fastened and unfastened. When fastened, the screw cap is secured against being unfastened by engaged connections. The screw cap can be unfastened by releasing the engaged connections.